Seducción
by Luisi-Cullen
Summary: Bella desea seducir a Edward pero sus dudas no le ayudan en nada. Y Edward no sabe lo que le espera en cuanto Bella se arme de valor e ignore a sus dudas. ¿Conseguirá su propósito?.
1. Chapter 1

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

**Nota:** Esta historia está dividida en cuatro partes, según la visión de Bella y en el siguiente seria según la visión de Edward. ¡Increíble pero hago un fic con más de dos capítulos.

* * *

**Parte 1 .**

Hoy es el gran día, hoy es el momento idóneo para hacer realidad mi último deseo como humana, sé que le prometí que seria después de casarme con él, pero..¡estoy tan ansiosa por empezar! que solo quiero obtener aquello que más anhelo.

He de reconocerlo, estoy bastante excitada ante la posibilidad de hacer aquello que mis impulsos humanos me están dictando. ¡Basta de ser mojigata! hoy seré una leona, ¡no! mejor dicho, hoy seré una tigresa.

Siento como mis mejillas se encienden ante mis pensamientos y al levantar mis ojos para clavarlos en el espejo, me pongo más nerviosa. Me doy vergüenza, inconscientemente llevo mis manos hacía mi pecho y las dejó ahí, quiero evitar que mi corazón haga un agujero y escape libremente de mi control. ¡Oh dios! cuantos nervios tengo y siento como mi lado patoso se va haciendo con el control de todo mi cuerpo.

Intento mover una pierna para salir y enfrentarme al culpable de este estado tan catatónico, pero desgraciadamente mi cuerpo no ha respondido a la orden que yo misma he ejercido y sigo plantada enfrente del espejo, viendo como mi rostro va ganando más colores. En unos minutos no sabré distinguirme de un tomate.

Cierro los ojos y comienzo a pensar en los movimientos que he de hacer, en los pasos que debo dar y en lo fabulosa que debo quedar. Mis labios se ensanchan para formar una sonrisa inocente y pienso que todos estos esfuerzos por parecer más deseable a los ojos de mi Edward se van llenando de obstáculos. Los malos pensamientos comienzan a pasar por mi mente y si_.._

_-"¿Y si me retracto?"-_ realmente nadie sabrá lo que ha pasado, aunque mi frente se arruga al pensar en Alice, seguro que ella está viéndolo todo y se está riendo de mi.

Encojo mis hombros con cierta frustración ante ese hecho tan importante y aunque sé que no dirá nada, cuando me crucé con mi **cuñada política** sentiré que el volcán que hay en mi interior comenzará a expulsar toda su lava. Y solo desearé desaparecer de su vista. Doy dos pasos hacía atrás y me veo con más claridad en el espejo.

Mi albornoz blanco junto con mis pantuflas de dormir. La verdad es que el envoltorio no parece muy apetecible pero debajo de este aspecto escondo un gran tesoro. Al menos pienso eso.

- _"¿Y si no le gusta?" -_ es un buen pensamiento el que me acaba de cruzar por la mente, tal vez al ver el envoltorio no le parece excitable y solo conseguiré que pase olímpicamente de mi en ese aspecto. Pero eso es imposible, a él le gusto tal como soy - "_¿Verdad?" - _Sinceramente todas estas dudas que me están rondando por la cabeza, no ayudan en nada a mis grandes esperanzas. Pasar una increíble noche de sexo, lujuria y placer.

Mi garganta expulsa el gemido de desencanto por mis dudas y encorvo mi espalda sin mucho entusiasmo.

Los temores pueden conmigo y comienzo a caminar de un lado para otro, con la cabeza gacha y pensando en las miles de proposiciones que podía lanzarle, él es un hombre, aunque está más frío que un iceberg debo conseguir calentarlo como una olla a presión, pero es tan CABEZOTA que no aceptará tan fácilmente mis proposiciones. Según él debe protegerme de si mismo, piensa que puede perder el control y hacerme daño, pero..

- _"¿En esos momentos quién piensa eso?"_ - suelto una mueca con humor - _"En ese momento solo hay que pensar en lo maravilloso que es"._

En estos momentos los sentimientos de terror que me estaban carcomiendo el alma pasan a un segundo plano y siento como la furia se hace con el control, aún no estamos casados y deseo llegar hasta el final de todo, ¿tan difícil es entender eso?. Una tiene sus necesidades biológicas y desde hace mucho tiempo campan a sus anchas por todas mi venas. Sonrió con malicia al pensar que mis hormonas se han revelado contra mi control.

Justo en estos momentos siento como la calor comienza a dispararse por cada poro de mi piel y he de asentir con velocidad para darle sentido a mis pensamientos. También he de permanecer fría y calmada, no en este estado de emergencia, pero realmente este echo es bastante urgente. Desvió mi mirada hacía la puerta y respiro hondamente.

He de volver a mi habitación, aquella en donde está el culpable de que me encuentre en este estado de abstinencia total y he de enfrentarme a él con todas mis fuerzas. Doy dos pasos hacía la puerta y sonrió con nerviosismo, mis huesos están crujiendo con éxtasis y necesito controlar todos mis impulsos o él sentiría que algo no anda bien, y realmente no se equivoca.

Apoyo mi mano en el pomo y echo un último vistazo al espejo. Debo auto convencerme que estoy muy bien.

- _"¡Estoy buenísima!" - _aunque sé que es mentira he de engañarme a mi misma y conseguir que mis hormonas se tranquilicen y no crean que su revolución ha sido en balde.

Y por fin después de tantos pormenores, es decir, los obstáculos que yo misma me había interpuesto para no salir a mi habitación, mi mirada mortal se cruza con esa mirada inmortal, aquella que me quita el aire de un sopleton y me deja sin respiración. El culpable de todo este lío que yo misma he montado, pero que no estoy segura que sea la ganadora.

Nuevamente muevo mi mano enfrente de mi rostro para intentar coger aire y conseguir algo de frescor, por que ahora mismo estoy caliente y solo quiero fundirme con él. Veo como Edward alza una ceja en señal de confusión al ver mi estado y meneó la cabeza con negación para pensar que..

- _"Pobre de él que no sabe lo que va a sufrir esta noche"._

**Continuara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

**Nota: **Según la versión de Edward

* * *

**Parte 2 .**

Hoy la he notado bastante rara, hoy no se parece en nada a la Bella que conozco. Bueno en parte si, pero intuyo que hay algo que le está rondado por la cabeza y me es imposible averiguarlo. ¡Que rabia me da no conseguir saber que tiene dentro de su mente!, hay a veces que daría lo que fuera por saber que nuevas cosas le pasan por ahí dentro.

Desvió mi mirada hacía la puerta e inconscientemente suelto un suspiro de desgana. Lleva dentro de ese sitio cerca de una hora y para desgracia mía, aunque el tiempo no sea igual que la perspectiva humana, siento que hace una eternidad que no la he visto. Me cruzo de brazos y entrecierro los ojos ante mis conjeturas. Inconscientemente pienso que es una situación bastante cruel, para mi, permanecer tanto tiempo separados puede llegar a ser eterno y aunque solo haya una pared que nos divida, es como si fuera un muro inquebrantable.

Meneó la cabeza y camino de lado a lado intentando recordar algún motivo que le haya afectado. Sé que son paranoias mías, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez está sufriendo por algo y que por miedo o simplemente para no verme preocupado, lo mantiene cerrado.

Dirijo mi mirada hacía el cielo estrellado y sonrió con diversión al pensar que Charlie no esta en casa, estoy convencido que no me permitiría estar dentro de su habitación con tanta tranquilidad, desgraciadamente no le caigo muy bien y aunque tiene todo el derecho a sentir eso por mí, ha de saber que yo lo admiro.

Le trato con el respeto y la cortesía que se merece, él solo desea el bienestar de su hija, al igual que yo.

Hago una mueca de impotencia al desviar mi mirada y comprobar como Bella continua ahí dentro, _"¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo?" _de solo tener ese fugaz pensamiento mi rostro se contrae de pánico. Si hubiera pasado eso, lo hubiera escuchado. Me llevo las manos a la sien y comienzo a masajearla.

No siento el dolor que se caracteriza para realizar esta función, simplemente quiero mantener mi mente fría y evitar que me juegue una mala pasada. He de admitir que soy bastante paranoico y debo controlar estos impulsos. Intento convencerme a mi mismo de que Bella esta bien y que estos sentimientos negativos son el resultado de mi paranoia.

Sonrió con desgana al reconocer que soy demasiado catatónico. Siempre pienso en desgracias y aunque debería ser más abierto a los pensamientos positivos, inconscientemente los negativos se hacen con el control de todo. Suspiro con más aburrimiento y me siento delicadamente en la cama, o al menos es lo que pensarían los mortales al verme hacer este movimiento, en cambio para mí es más brusco.

Me cruzó de brazos y con los nervios a flor de piel, mi pie comienza a golpear el suelo de la habitación. Estoy ansioso por saber que le carcome el alma, quiero descubrir que pensamientos le atormentan y si alguien le hace daño, debe tener claro que yo lo ejecutaré. Nadie le hace eso a mi Bella. Un tic paso velozmente por mi rostro impenetrable y siento como la desesperación comienza a dominarme por completo, desvió mi mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación y sigo escuchando el silencio de todo lo que me rodea.

¡Maldita sea! me muero de curiosidad por saber que está pasando.

Un _click_ se hace con el control del silencio, ladeó mi rostro hacía ese lado y veo con curiosidad como el rostro de Bella está sonrojado. La miro de arriba a abajo y la veo hermosa con ese albornoz blanco y esa pantuflas de.., sonrió con humor al ver sus zapatillas de noche. _"Son de gatos"_ definitivamente esta se parece más a la verdadera Bella, aquella que amo con locura y desenfreno. Por lo menos son de estos simpáticos felinos y no son de perro.

Arrugo mi nariz al pensar en él. Maldito Lobo que quiere hacerse con mi Bella.

Alzó mis cejas al ver como esta nerviosa, puedo ser testigo de una lucha interior y aunque no entiendo por que actúa de esa forma, sin querer evitarlo mis paranoias vuelven nuevamente a mi cabeza.

"_¿Qué le pasa a mi Bella?"._

**Continuará.**

**Siento el retraso por la actualización, pero he estado algo liadilla.**

**Muchas gracias a Rei Hino Cullen, Peritha12, Mrs. Liz Cullen, Maritza Cullen, KathieWych, Paosan y Yumi Yamagatha por sus reviews y por que les esté gustando.**

**Nos vemos y saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

**Nota: **Había pensado de antemano hacer 4 capítulos, pero estoy pensando en alargarlo un poco más. Veremos como va mi imaginación.

* * *

**Parte 3 .**

Curvé mis labios con cierta frustración al ver como sus ojos parecían rayos X y aunque debería estar acostumbrada a esa mirada tan penetrante y atractiva, mi cuerpo reacciona como si fuera la primera vez que dirige sus ojos hacía mí. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar por si solas y comencé a sentir que mi albornoz se estaba volviendo más pesado, levanté mi brazo hacía la altura de mi rostro y comencé a moverla con energía.

¡Dios que calor tenía!. Desvié mi mirada hacía la pared y queriendo traspasarla con mis ojos mortales, deseé por unos momentos encender la ducha de agua fría y quitarme este calentón que me estaba devorando sin compasión. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente y decidí pensar en otras cosas más frescas, en donde el frío era el rey absoluto. Sonreí como una niña pequeña al imaginarme que estaba en la nieve jugando con ella, exalté el vaho producto de ese pequeño desliz y entonces mi piel comenzó a erizarse.

Y en estos momentos dejé de tener el control sobre mi mente y soñé que estaba acurrucada en mi manta. Y entonces estos instintos tan primitivos se hicieron con el control absoluto de mi GRAN DESEO y ahí vi como Edward venía hacía mi y se cubría con mi manta. Y todo se volvió completamente rojo, hubo gemidos, caricias y mordeduras de labios, los besos eran los que predominaban en esta acción, sentía como las manos heladas de mi vampiro acariciaban cada zona de mi cuerpo caliente y de ese gesto, el humo nos cubría.

Y una voz consiguió traerme devuelta a la realidad.

- ¡Bella, ¿estás bien?! - preguntó curioso Edward.

Abrí los ojos totalmente sonrojada por mis pensamientos lascivos y comencé a tragar saliva con más nerviosismo que antes, sentía como el aire que nos rodeaba estaba cargado de hormonas placenteras y desconocía por completo de donde estaba saliendo toda esa energía. Aunque claro, lo más seguro es que yo fuera la culpable de esta tensión tan palpable.

-_" Por una vez te maldigo Edward, me tienes a pan y agua. Por tu culpa me estoy volviendo una adicta a esta necesidad tan básica y lo más gracioso de todo es que no lo he probado, ¿cómo te comes eso?, adicta a algo que no has consumido"._

- ¿Bella? - volvió a repetir Edward - ¿te pasa algo?.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunté a regañadientes y curvé mis labios con frustración hacía mi problema - ¡estoy bien!.

- ¿Seguro? - alzó una ceja con más curiosidad que antes - parece que estás en otro sitio, ¿te preocupa algo? - apoyó sus manos sobre mis brazos y nuevamente sentí esa explosión de hormonas.

Bajé mi mirada hacía sus manos y mis ojos se humedecieron con dolor, _-"¿por qué sufría de esta manera?" _era increíblemente estúpido sufrir por algo como esto, pero realmente me sentía de esta manera. Sé que me ama, sé que daría su vida inmortal por la mía y sé que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verme feliz..,arrugué mi nariz ante este último pensamiento, bueno _NO _todo. Él no me da aquello que toda mujer desea en esta vida.

Levanté mi mirada acusadora sobre la suya más preocupada y gruñí con furia. Lo siento mi amor pero estoy realmente molesta y ahora estoy más salida que nunca. Tu imperiosa necesidad de conservarme en la más completa burbuja me ha echo hervir los nervios y ahora me voy a revelar contra eso. ¡Basta de esperar! voy a hacer aquello que más quiero hacer y tú, por muy poderoso que seas no vas a poder aguantar esta escenita.

Mis labios se movieron para formar una sonrisa maliciosa, un brillo pasó por mis ojos y entonces vi algo de espanto en esa mirada tan penetrante. Para satisfacción mía, Edward estaba rabiosamente curioso por mi actitud y eso me dejaba la vía libre para empezar mi estrategia. Pasé la lengua por mis labios y le guiñé el ojo con picardía y vi más confusión en su rostro.

- Bella, ¿qué haces?..-se aproximó hacía mi rostro..-¿tienes los labios resecos?.

- _"Estúpido vampiro mío, el muy lerdo se está haciendo el inocente" - _un tic se formó en mi ojo a causa de este momento.

Se acabó de ser la modosita Bella Swann, se acabó de estar siempre cerrada a las vías, ahora seré una tigresa, una loba en celo..¡vamos un cañón de mujer y él va a caer rendido en mi telaraña de pasión!.

Y comencé a reír como una histérica en la oscuridad de mi habitación.

**Continuará.**

**Holas, por fin la actualización. `**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, a los que la han colocado con su fic favorito y a todos los demás por leerla.**

**Nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. Chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Parte 4 .**

A mi Bella le ocurre algo, sé que algo le está pasando por la cabeza y lo que más me fastidia es que no puede leerle la mente, ojala fuera igual de fácil que a los demás, pero mi querida humana sabe que tiene ese poder contra mi. Sabe que tiene la ventaja y que puede atacarme en cuanto a ella le plazca.

Sé que me encuentro dentro de su maravillosa mente, puedo verlo en sus ojos y en todo su rostro y aunque eso me llena de felicidad al saber que yo la gobierno por entero, una parte de mí, llamémosla _PARANOIA_ me está incitando a pensar cosas desagradables. No puedo evitar el preocuparme por ella, si por mi fuera la conservaría dentro de una burbuja y por supuesto yo estaría con ella. Sonrió con picardía al pensar en esa maravillosa opción.

Pero automáticamente meneó la cabeza e intento concentrarme en mi principal objetivo, descubrir la telaraña que se está formando en esa cabecita tan linda. Alzó una ceja con sorpresa al ser testigo de su no presencia, muevo una mano enfrente de su mirada y ella no responde a este gesto, es más, aunque tiene los ojos abiertos y respira como humana que es, su mente está en otro sitio y eso me provoca un frenesí de sensaciones amargas.

_"¿Dónde estás Bella mía?, ¿qué piensas?"._ Y aunque no debería hacer este gesto, mi cuerpo tiembla como si fuera un cervatillo. Siento un extraño hormigueo de pánico en mi interior y siento que me está quemando por dentro. _"¡Oh Bella ¿qué ocurre?, no me hagas esto y dime que te preocupa!"._

Abro la boca perplejo al ver como sus mejillas se van coloreando, la siento respirar agitadamente y una pequeña baba cae de sus labios.

- ¡Bella, ¿estás bien?! - pregunté curioso, y para que negarlo estaba totalmente asustado. Pero evité que mi tono de voz sonara como la segunda opción y solo la cargué de un tono más curioso.

Achiqué mi mirada al ver como ella me observaba con inocencia y con esa sombra roja cubriendo sus lindas mejillas, ¡dios! sentí una sensación tan placentera al verla tan frágil, que solo deseaba abrazarla con fuerza y no dejarla escapar nunca de mi lado. Pero también me di cuenta de que ella no me había respondido y eso me intrigó más, volví a centrarme en ella y deseché mis pensamientos egoístas de retenerla entre mis brazos y comprobé como tenía el ceño fruncido. _"¿está enfadada?"._

- ¿Bella? - volví a insistir- ¿te pasa algo?.

Y lo que me respondió me dejó a cuadros.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - me respondió a regañadientes y curvé mis labios con amargura al escuchar ese tono de voz - ¡estoy bien!.

No me podía creer lo que mis oídos me estaban mostrando, mi dulce Bella, la misma chica que siempre estaba preocupada por si seguiría amándole cuando ella fuera una vieja pelleja, me estaba hablando con la rudeza que no le caracterizaba. _"¿Dónde diablos se había metido la auténtica Bella?"._ Con una rapidez propia de alguien como yo y que bajo la visión humana pasaba totalmente desapercibida, cerré los ojos y me concentré nuevamente en mis pensamientos, debía calmarme y evitar que la locura gobernará mis sentidos.

- ¿Seguro? - alcé una ceja con curiosidad, nuevamente estaba ocultando mis verdaderos temores - parece que estás en otro sitio, ¿te preocupa algo? - apoyé mis manos en sus hermosos brazos y dejé que su calor impregnara todos los poros de mi piel de mármol.

La vi dudar y hasta temblar y eso me causo una sensación dolorosa. No soportaba verla sufrir y ahora lo estaba haciendo delante de mi, pero lo que más me dolía es que no se mostrará abiertamente conmigo. Sabe que haría cualquier cosa por ella y que jamás me opondría a ninguna de sus peticiones, entonces.._"¿Por qué tanto secretismo?"._

Acerqué mi mano hacía su rostro para transmitirle la paz que necesitaba o por lo menos que ella se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola en ese sufrimiento interno, y en cuanto mi mirada se enterneció por su estado, ella me mostró una mirada más cruel y entonces sentí como el pánico se había adueñado de mi cuerpo inmortal. Sentí lo que jamás pensé que sentiría hacía ella, pero aunque fuera increíble esta sensación, tenía miedo de Bella, no concretamente de ella, si no, de algo que había dentro de su cabeza.

Noté como se pasaba la lengua por sus labios resecos y tragué saliva con desconcierto por mi estado catatónico.

- Bella, ¿qué haces? - me aproximé a su rostro con la absurda esperanza de calmar el ambiente - ¿tienes los labios resecos?.

Por extraño que fuera notaba como el ambiente estaba cargado de algo atrayente.

Pero ella no me respondió y siguió observándome fijamente, como si fuera un trozo de carne y deseará hincarme los dientes. Esbocé una divertida sonrisa ante ese pensamiento tan humorístico por parte mía. Y al escuchar su macabra sonrisa iluminar la oscuridad de la habitación, provocó que mis conjeturas fueran llenándose de veracidad.

En conclusión a Bella le ocurre algo y sobretodo se ha vuelto loca.

**Continuará**.

Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. Definitivamente Edward no sabe lo que le espera, ahora que ha visto que su Bella está observándole con atención, desea hincarle los dientes..(como hariamos alguna de nosotras).

Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por pasaros a leerla.


	5. Chapter 5

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Parte 5 .**

Aunque debería parar de reír, no puedo hacerlo. Mi estómago me duele mucho y sé que no es por ningún mal, simplemente es por las agujetas que estoy obteniendo por mi ataque de risa, además ver el rostro lleno de incertidumbre de mi Edward no ayuda en nada. Me muerdo los labios y aunque no río exteriormente, lo hago interiormente.

Lo siento Edward, pero ahora mismo te veo como algo humorístico y aunque esta no es la escena para seguir en este estado, contemplar como la curiosidad y el miedo se refleja en esa mirada que tanto amo, solo consigue que mi humor siga fluyendo de esta manera. Aspiró fuertemente y alzando las manos en plan balanza, respiró cautelosamente. He de relajarme y concentrarme en mi verdadera vocación.

Conseguir que Edward Cullen grite de pasión y de desenfreno.

Cierro los ojos y al momento abro uno para ver sus ojos totalmente achicados y cruzado de brazos. Y eso provoca que mi orgullo vuelva a elevarse a niveles insospechados. Lo sé mi amor, sé que te estás muriendo de curiosidad, aunque lo diga literalmente, pero te puedo asegurar que después del tormento viene la calma o mejor dicho, viene algo mucho mejor.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? - me pregunta Edward al momento de levantarse de la cama con el rostro compungido por la desesperación - estás bastante rara y no haces más que actuar diferente, ¿hay algo qué te preocupa? - se inclina hacía mi rostro y su nariz golpea amorosamente la mía - sabes que puedes contármelo todo, pero eso si no me mantengas en ascuas.

- ¿Todo? - inconscientemente achiqué los ojos - ¿puedo contártelo todo?.

Por unos segundos ví como la duda pasaba fugazmente por esos ojos inmortales y supe con claridad que había temas que era mejor ocultarlos en lo más profundo de mi mente, después de todo tenía la ventaja de que jamás podía atravesar mis más oscuros pensamientos, sonreí con picardía al admitir que esos pensamientos solo nos pertenecía a nosotros y a nuestra intimidad.

Y aunque debí prestar más atención a Edward que a mis pensamientos cochinos, no me dí cuenta de su separación hasta que la punta de mi nariz le arrolló la sensación de ausencia. Moví mis ojos hacía los suyos y los ví apenados, ¡oh Edward no pongas esa cara que me parte el alma!.

- ¿Es sobre nosotros Bella? - me pregunta tristemente - ¿tienes dudas de mis sentimientos y mis intenciones? - le negué automáticamente - ¿entonces por qué estás así conmigo?, sé que algo te está pasando y lo que más me apena es no descubrir que ocurre.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí hacía él. Levanté mi mano y acaricié esa piel de mármol pero que para mi era una maravillosa sensación y tragando saliva, le besé fugazmente los labios.

- No tengo dudas sobre ti Edward - le respondí con sinceridad - es solo que debo meditar sobre un asunto peliagudo.

- ¿Qué asunto es ese? - alza una ceja con desconfianza - ¿algún mal?.

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar el mal en medio de nosotros? - le recrimine con cariño - esto no es el mal, es la más bendita bondad.

- ¿Cómo? - ahora si que ví la desconfianza florecer por sus hermosos ojos inmortales.

Volví a colocar mis labios sobre los suyos y comencé a juguetear con su lengua. Al principio se hacía el imposible y en más de una ocasión no me dejaba jugar con él, pero al final, después de persistir y ser una auténtica pesada, accedió a este juego de lenguas. ¡Dios los hombres son muy difíciles!.

Como dice los estudios las mujeres podemos hacer miles de cosas a la vez y ahora mismo le estoy comiendo los morros a mi chico y estoy pensando en la próxima jugada, e incluso estoy removiendo el plan B, por que es imposible que no se de cuenta de mis intenciones, vale que sea algo corto o más bien se quiera hacer el tonto, pero hay cosas que no puede evitar.

Siento como sus manos se colocan en mis hombros y me desplaza de su lado con una bella sonrisa, pero a la vez con el cartel de "STOP".

- Será mejor que duermas Bella - me besa castamente la frente - es hora de dormir.

- Yo no quiero dormir - le digo con los brazos cruzados y de morros - quiero hacer otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el sueño.

- Bella necesitas dormir - me responde con cariño - y no quiero ser el culpable de tu falta de sueño, si mañana estuvieras agotada no me lo perdonaría.

- ¡Dios Edward no soy tan frágil como tu crees! - me mira con desgana - ¡no puedes obligarme a dormir, no eres mi padre!.

Para desgracia mía, él no me responde y eso me enfurece. Estoy cansada de que me vea igual de frágil que una muñeca de porcelana, ¡por dios Edward que pesado te pones con mi integridad!, pero esta vez no voy a quejarme de eso, esta vez voy a hacerlo lo que me da la gana y eso solo puede ser una cosa: "_HACER EL AMOR" _y nadie me va a quitar eso de mi cabeza.

Reúno fuerza e incluso pienso rápidamente, en como moverlo para no hacerme demasiado daño cuando lo empuje contra la cama y aunque estoy segura que al día siguiente me dolerá el brazo por este movimiento, nada es peor que ver como me sigue manteniendo en la más completa virginidad. Alzó mi mano y sujetó la suya, y como esperaba él me responde con una sonrisa y yo la igualo con la suya, solo que la mía es falsa.

"_Lo siento mi amor te estoy engañando con mi sonrisa, pero es lo que te mereces_".

Y como si pensará que me iba a acompañar a la cama se vuelve más accesible y para alegría mía, intentó reunir esa escasa fuerza que poseo y lo empujó con mucho esfuerzo y sudor a la cama. Se sienta en ella y me mira con extrañeza y yo le devuelvo la mirada con fortaleza. He conseguido mover esta estatua de mármol.

"_Que fuerte soy_".

- ¿Vas a dormir Bella?.

Y le niego rotundamente.

- ¿Entonces?.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa que te cabreará al principio pero que luego te llenará de entusiasmo.

- ¿Ah sí? - se cruza de brazos con una sonrisa de orgullo - ¿y qué es esa cosa?.

No le respondo con palabra, si no con los hechos. Levantó mi pierna cubierta con mi albornoz y he de confesar que las pantuflas de gato van incluidas en ese movimiento y la apoyo en el borde de mi cama. Veo como Edward sigue inmune a mi movimiento y sonriendo con picardía, levantó cuidadosamente mi albornoz al mismo tiempo que masajeo mi pierna con suavidad y achica su mirada con negación.

- Ya verás que no vas a poder evitarlo Edward Cullen - le guiñó un ojo al momento de pasar la lengua por mis labios - por muy machote que te hagas, sigues siendo un hombre, aunque inmortal sigues siendo eso.

Y mi pierna queda al descubierto al igual que sus ojos que se han clavada en ella.

**Continuará.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Parte 6 .**

No puedo creer lo que mis ojos me están mostrando, la mujer de mi vida, aquella mortal que tanto amo y que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar mi inmortalidad, se esta riendo en mis narices. Definitivamente esto no va nada bien y más cuando la veo descojonarse de algo, y aunque siempre es bueno pensar mal por que muchas veces aciertas, estoy convencido que el origen de su risa estridente soy yo.

Arrugo mi frente con desgana y aunque sé que es un movimiento que ella no es capaz de captar por su lenta visión humana, siento como mi sangre hierve con frustración y rabia, mi Bella se mofa de mi. Definitivamente se me está acabando la paciencia. Lo peor de todo es seguir contemplando como me observa y que en ese intercambio de miradas no deja de reírse.._"¿tengo monos en la cara?"._

Realmente me estoy enfureciendo amada mía y tu actitud no ayuda en nada, solo consigue que mi paranoia se haga con el control de mi cuerpo. Achico mi mirada al ver como cierra los ojos y presiento que hay algo maligno en su cogote, definitivamente no te puedes fiar de las mujeres, es más, dentro de sus cabezas siempre hay millones de ideas y ahora mismo siento miedo por eso.

Con una velocidad no captada por su visión mortal, carraspeo con más frustración y tomo el control de la situación, estoy cansado de esperar para nada.

- Bella, ¿qué te pasa? - le preguntó justo en el momento en que me levanto de la cama y siento como mi rostro se muestra compungido por la situación - estás bastante rara y no haces más que actuar diferente, ¿hay algo qué te preocupa? - inclino mi rostro hacía el suyo y coloco la punta de mi nariz junto a la suya, en un movimiento amoroso. - sabes que puedes contármelo todo, pero eso si no me mantengas en ascuas.

- ¿Todo? - responde al momento de achicar sus ojos - ¿puedo contártelo todo?.

Y sinceramente su respuesta me pillo totalmente desprevenido. Mis ojos mostraron la duda que flotaba por encima de mi cabeza y supe con claridad que ella había descifrado esa sensación a través de mi mirada. Estaba totalmente confundido por su respuesta y aunque ella podía confiar en mi, debía reconocer que siempre estaría la duda en nuestra relación, siempre existía ese pequeño agujero en donde permanecerían nuestros más oscuros pensamientos.

Inconscientemente me aleje de ella mientras removía mis recuerdos en busca de algún indicio de su duda. Y para desgracia mía no encontraba nada, sentí como el miedo comenzaba a gobernarme y eso me daba la sensación de asfixia, imaginar que aún existía ese resentimiento en el corazón de mi Bella me estaba llevando a la perdición. Ya sé que ese fatal momento pertenecía al pasado y es ahí donde debía quedar aparcado, pero pensar que esa mancha oscura se había apoderado de su corazón, comenzaba a afectarme.

Y comencé a hundirme en la culpabilidad de ese acto tan cobarde, y aún estando en este estado tan demacrado, me armé de valor y le pregunté.

- ¿Es sobre nosotros Bella? - le pregunté tristemente- ¿tienes dudas de mis sentimientos y mis intenciones? - vi la negación ante mi pregunta - ¿entonces por qué estás así?, sé que algo te está pasando y lo que más me apena es no descubrir que ocurre.

Mi hermosa Bella se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacía mi, vi como levantaba su mano y acariciaba mi mejilla, sencillamente era la mejor de todas las caricias y la más placentera. Y pude sentir sus labios calientes sobre los míos completamente helados.

- No tengo ninguna duda sobre nosotros Edward - me respondió con sinceridad - es solo que debo meditar sobre un asunto peliagudo.

Nuevamente se me activaron todas las alarmas ante esa respuesta. _"¡Lo sabía, pero que condenadamente listo soy!", _el mal nos está fastidiando otra vez.

- ¿Que ocurre? - dije con cierto temor - ¿es el mal?.

Y sus ojos anteriormente amorosos se volvieron nuevamente humorísticos, _"definitivamente no hay quién la entienda"._

- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar el mal en medio de nosotros? - me recrimino con cariño- esto no es el mal, es la más bendita bondad.

"_¿Qué me está contando?, ¿Acaso se piensa que soy borrico?"._

- ¿Cómo? - solté con desconfianza.

Sentí como colocaba sus labios sobre los míos y me hizo sentir como un niño pequeño. ¿Acaso quería hacerme callar para que no le preguntará más?, bueno..,tengo que reconocerlo soy un pesado con las preguntas, pero todo lo que llegue a influenciar a Bella, me afecta a mi. Somos como la uña y la carne, no podemos vivir sin el otro.

Pero al final me dejé llevar por esta sensación de guerra de lenguas y le permití jugar con la mía, debía disfrutar el momento y cuando finalizará, pues seguiría preguntando, si de algo estoy seguro, es que tengo toda la eternidad para seguir insistiendo. Y justo en ese momento, sentí que se me activaban las hórmonas como si de un pistoletazo se tratará, enseguida comencé a sentir como la calor comenzaba a corroerme el alma, el corazón e incluso hasta la punta de los dedos. ¡Dios que gustirrinín!, pero debía mantener la mente fría e hice el único movimiento que conocía para alejarme de este volcán humano.

La desplecé a un lado y le sonreí con la inocencia de un niño pequeño, un echo que hacía muchos años que había pasado.

- Será mejor que duermas Bella - le besé castamente la frente- es hora de dormir.

- Yo no quiero dormir - me dijo con los brazos cruzados y de morros - quiero hacer otra cosa que no tiene nada que ver con el sueño.

Un tic me azoto ante ese significado, pero nuevamente era un gesto invisible para ella.

- Bella necesitas dormir - le dije con cariño - y no quiero ser el culpable de tu falta de sueño, si mañana estuvieras agotada no me lo perdonaría.

Resopló y siguió resoplando por varios segundos por culpa de mi respuesta, definitivamente seguía siendo algo infantil.

- ¡Dios Edward no soy tan frágil como tu crees! - le miré con desgana- ¡no puedes obligarme a dormir, no eres mi padre!.

Y aunque sé que mi silencio podía fastidiarla, me armé de valor y cerré mis labios para que no entrará ni saliera nada de mi interior. Estaba cansado de este jueguecito en donde no sabía que puñetas le rondaba en ese cerebro y permitiéndole el control de la situación no ayudaba en nada. Sonreí con cierta malicia al ver esa mirada de decisión y más alegría me dio al contemplar esa sonrisa, _"¿acaso se pensaba que iba a picar con su sonrisa de niña inocente?, ¡cuan equivocada estas Bella, las mosquitas muertas son las peores y esa sonrisa tuya es muy falsa, soy un ciego al no leerte la mente, pero tu rostro me lo conozco más que a mí mismo!"._

Evidentemente me dejé llevar hasta la cama, más que nada por que la curiosidad ya estaba bastante acelerada y otra por que no me hacía gracia que se hiciera daño si me daba un empujón, hay que recordar que su cuerpo es muy frágil. Volví a tener una gran satisfacción al ver el rostro de triunfo de Bella y meneé la cabeza con un movimiento rápido.

_"¡Hay Bella que fácil es hacerte feliz!"._

Le miré intensamente y a la vez le guiñé un ojo.

- ¿Vas a dormir Bella?.

Y me negó. Hoy estaba bastante rebelde y todo lo que no fuera bueno para ella, me lo negaba.

- ¿Entonces?. - insistí.

- Vamos a hacer una cosa que te cabreará al principio pero que luego te llenará de entusiasmo.

Esbocé una sonrisa cargada de maldad al escuchar esa frase.

- ¿Ah sí? - me crucé de brazos al sonreirle con orgullo - ¿y qué es esa cosa?.

Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de responderme, simplemente levantó su pierna y con eso vi nuevamente esa pantufla de gato y la apoyo en la cama, "_¿no se da cuenta qué puede ensuciar las sábanas?, ¡que descuidada!"._ Vi su sonrisa cargada de picardia y me fije con más claridad como se acariciaba la pierna. _"¿acaso me quiere enseñar como se ha depilado?"._

- Ya verás que no vas a poder evitarlo Edward Cullen - me guiñó un ojo al momento de pasar la lengua por mis labios - por muy machote que te hagas, sigues siendo un hombre, aunque inmortal sigues siendo eso.

¡Oh no! _"Tengo un mal presentimiento y creo que será mejor acostarla en la cama, taparle bien e incluso atarla para que me deje tranquilo, mis instintos se acaban de despertar y no me gusta nada"._

**Continuará.**

**Buenas, gracias a todos los reviews recibidos y algunos por considerarlo una historia favorita. La verdad es que también siento un poco el retraso, pero las cosas se me van acumulando, así que intentaré actualizar lo más pronto.**

**También quiero comentar una duda que leí sobre las pantuflas. Las pantuflas son zapatillas de noche, esas que algunas personas las llevan con formas graciosas (de perro, de gato, de Homer...).**

**Y nada muchas gracias y disfruten de la lectura.**

**Nos vemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Parte 7 .**

Mi sexto sentido femenino me está indicando que la curiosidad se está haciendo patente en su cuerpo, puedo ver, aunque sea humana como desea saber con fervor el por que de mi extraña actitud y aunque me gustaría que fuera más fácil, es decir, soltarlo sin tapujos y culminar nuestro momento con los gritos de pasión, también me excita saber que su ignorancia.

¡Oh Edward como te deseo en estos momentos!, quiero que grites por mi. Pero para llegar a ese instante, antes hay que encender con más fuerza esa llama.

Y aunque me muestro valiente y decidida ante mi próxima acción, mi corazón está a punto de traspasar mi pecho y alejarse bien lejos de su morada. Pero hoy soy valiente, es más, hoy soy una gata en celo y mi gato está cargado de esa necesidad que ansío.

Sé que soy patosa, es más, no soy muy femenina, pero está vez esa sensualidad que seguía invernando desde el comienzo de mi adolescencia, ha despertado y con eso, a la leona dormida. Sonrió con picardía y le veo alzar las cejas con más confusión. Con mucho cuidado y sobretodo, recordando la lectura que me había empollado antes, levanto mi mano y la cierro para dejar un dedo alzado. Lo paseo con suavidad por el contorno de mis labios y sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, lo llevó hasta el interior de mi boca. Por uno segundos lo dejo totalmente inútil ahí dentro, hasta que abro mi boca y saco débilmente la punta de mi lengua y lo paso por mi dedo con sensualidad.

¿Y que hace Edward?, pues sencillamente se queda atontado por este movimiento.

Veo como desvía ligeramente su mirada hacía la ventana y captando ese movimiento, imito su gesto para ver como la luz de la luna aún continua en lo más alto del cielo, escucho el tragar de saliva y vuelvo a mirarlo detenidamente para ver como expulsa con amargura el aire que no tiene en su interior.

- Bella, será mejor que te vayas a la cama - me suelta delicadamente - creo que la luz de la luna te está influenciando para hacer cosas que no son adecuadas.

- ¿Qué?.

- ¡Claro, actúas sin ser tu! - se cruza de brazos y menea la cabeza con negación y sobretodo con un aire humorístico - será mejor que te acueste, que lo consultes con la almohada y mañana veras las cosas de la misma forma que siempre.

_"¡No Edward!"_ grité con ferocidad desde mi interior _"¡Aquí el único que está influenciado eres tú, pero no te vas a escapar!"._ No voy a detenerme, me da igual que sea más fuerte que yo, me da igual que se escape y me deje bailando en la más completa soledad y parezca idiota, por que de lo que estoy segura es que sus ojos acabaran por cubrir mi cuerpo y ya sea para taparme o por cualquier motivo, sé que su masculinidad se fijará en mi.

- ¡Basta! - le grité con rabia - ¡las cosas van a cambiar!.

- ¿Qué van a cambiar Bella? - insiste con inocencia.

- Voy a bailar Edward - veo la determinación en su mirada - y será para acabar los dos abrazados y gritando de pasión encima de mi cama, incluso encima del escritorio que está totalmente limpio y no hay polvo. -sonrió con ilusión - la habitación está completamente desinfectada y así no puedes poner ninguna objeción estúpida que se te pueda ocurrir para que no me ponga mala con gérmenes, bacterias...vete a saber con que excusa me puedes salir.

- Lo siento Bella pero me duele la cabeza - soltó con humor.

- ¿Enserio? - respondo con otra pregunta.

Él asiente totalmente convencido por su respuesta, pero cuan equivocado estás Edward por que esa excusa la inventamos nosotras. Me colocó las manos a cada lado de mi cadera e inclinándome hacía él, y viendo como se inclinaba de la misma forma que yo, pero hacía atrás, sonrió con la certeza de que la victoria será mía, puede que se quiera hacer el deseado e incluso el interesante, pero ambos sabemos que al final, la líder seré yo y él acabará rendido a mis pies.

Me muerdo los labios con sensualidad sin dejar de observarle fijamente, comienzo a poner carita de pena y moviendo con velocidad mis pestañas, trago saliva para suavizar mi garganta.

- Edward - pronunció con dulzura - ¿no crees que aquí dentro hace calor?.

- No - responde con velocidad - hace un frío espantoso Bella y no sería adecuado para ti, ¿no ves que te vas a poner enferma?.

- Bueno - encojo los hombros - si luego tengo la certeza de que vas a ponerme cremita por el pecho para respirar mejor, quiero correr ese riesgo.

Nuevamente sonrió con satisfacción al percibir las emociones en su rostro perfecto. Sé que tiene una lucha en su interior, en si continuar con su moralidad o tirarla toda por la borda, sinceramente prefiero que le de una patada y que se tire encima mía, pero como él es una piedra, primero deberé moldearla a mi gusto para que quede perfecto para el siguiente paso.

Levanto una de mis manos hacía mi rostro y comienzo a abanicarme, finjo que hace calor y realizo gemidos de incomodidad, ¿y qué hace él?, pues gira el rostro hacía otra dirección. _"¡Cuan tonto eres Edward, tú sigue haciendo esto y ya verás que luego me voy a tener que quitar tus manos a manotazos, cuanto más te resistas, más doloroso será tontorrón!"._

Comienzo a menear suavemente mi cadera, uno de mis brazos lo tengo estirado hacía abajo y el otro que está más libre y con ello mi linda mano, se acerca peligrosamente al borde de mi albornoz y comienzo a despojarme de el, comenzando por el hombro y dejando ver parte de mi piel. Me colocó de perfil y jugueteo con mis labios, eso si, sin dejar de mirarle.

- Edward ¿me ayudas?.

Pero él no me responde, al contrario, se muerde los labios con más fuerza y mueve con nerviosismo su pierna.

- ¿Acaso quieres que continué?.

E igual que antes, se mantiene totalmente mudo. Ahora mismo parece una estatua y solo se puede averiguar que está 'vivo' por el movimiento de su pierna.

¡Ah! y sigue sin mirarme.

Como no escucho nada y sigue sin prestarme atención, aunque dudo que realmente me esté ignorando, continuo bajándome el albornoz. Uno de mis brazos queda totalmente libre de esa prenda tan fastidiosa y el otro brazo se intenta librar de la atadura de esto. Cuando finalmente ya no lo llevo puesto, lo levanto y lo tiro enfrente mía. Y me colocó las manos en la cadera para permitirle ver mi nuevo vestuario íntimo.

Dirige pausadamente su mirada hacía mi, titubea con nerviosismo y vuelve a girar el rostro en la dirección contraria. Y por una vez desearía que no fuera vampiro para contemplar el posible sonrojo de sus mejillas, pero desgraciadamente, su rostro parece impenetrable. Agachó mi cabeza deprimente para ver mi conjunto picarón.

_"¡Tal vez esto no le gusta o no le llama la atención, me lo he comprado expresamente de color rojo y él no muestra nada...¿y si mi juego no es el adecuado y sinceramente tengo la batalla perdida?.!, ¿Y si realmente él no quiere esto y yo me estoy volviendo una ninfómana?, aunque...¿Cómo voy a ser ninfómana si nunca lo he probado?."_ Siento como mis ojos se van nublando de lágrimas y por una vez deseo no parecer insignificante ante nadie, no quiero ser la misma chica cohibida y simple de antes, hoy me gustaría ser una rebelde, pero él...., no muestra interés.

Y sin percatarme de nada por que continuo sumergida en mis pensamientos deprimentes, mi piel se eriza, me abrazo y por unos momentos siento como alguien me está devorando con posesión. Levanto mi mirada entristecida sobre la suya y le veo morderse los labios con fuerza, aprieta las sábanas con rabia y observa totalmente nervioso mi habitación.

_"Tal vez....no tengo la batalla aún perdida",_ pienso con un hilo de esperanza.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**Holas, sinceramente siento el retraso, pero el verano, las vacaciones y después regresar a la realidad no ayudan en nada. Así que pido disculpas por la demora y espero que el siguiente capítulo no se alargue tanto.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews y por continuar pendientes de este fic, os aseguro que veréis el final.**

**Un saludo y abrazos enormes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**SEDUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Parte 8 .**

Veo como sus ojos me miran fijamente, por unos momentos me siento como si YO fuera la presa y ella el cazador, es bastante irónico esta sensación, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que solo desea 'comerme', risas a parte con mi pensamiento, pero enserio, su mirada es extraña, hay un brillo en ella que es cegador y eso no me hace sentir nada cómodo.

Puedo escuchar como su corazón bombea con fuerza, es como si deseara salir de su pecho e irse bien lejos de ella, parece que incluso ese órgano tan vital siente miedo de ella, es como si sus pensamientos fueran tan intimidatorios que su lindo corazón solo deseara salir con vida de su interior.

Y de acto seguido sonríe con...¿malicia?, ¡ostras mi Bella tiene cara de psicópata!, realmente esto es más extraño que de costumbre. Incluso me deja sorprendido por su actitud. Veo como levanta su mano..¿va a espantar moscas?, si fuera humano se me escaparía una lagrimilla ante mis pensamientos humorísticos, pero desgraciadamente mis ojos no muestran ese efecto. ¡Lástima!. Observo perplejo como mueve esa mano, como pasa de un lado hacía otro y como la punta de su lengua lo frota.

Y...creo que mi temperatura corporal acaba de subir. Siento algo dentro de mi interior, siento como si fuera un volcán e hiciera erupción y ahora, después de hacer el tonto y de mentirme a mi mismo, o mejor dicho, de estar ciego a drede para no ver el significado de este momento, descubro el significado de todo esto. Ahora sé por que mi Bella, la loca de mi chica se ha comportado de manera extraña.

¡Intenta seducirme!.

Desvió mi mirada hacía la luna y para mentirme nuevamente, pienso con la inocencia de un niño pequeño, que tal vez los rayos de la luna influyen en su conducta, como los hombres lobos, cosa que los que yo conozco no son tan...sensibles con esto. Pero desgraciadamente debo dejar de pensar en banalidades y pensar con el realismo de alguien como yo, mi Bella quiere seducirme o mejor dicho exprimirme, pero como ella bien sabe, no podemos llegar hasta ese punto por que...

Mi rostro se carga de amargura al recordar el verdadero motivo de esto, no quiero dañarla, es un ser tan frágil que bajo mi poder podría destruirla y prefiero estar en la más completa abstinencia que dañarla físicamente y moralmente. Aunque no me gusta el desprecio que le hago ante esto, debo rechazar esa oferta tan suculenta.

- Bella, será mejor que te vayas a la cama - le digo delicadamente - creo que la luz de la luna te está influenciando para hacer cosas que no son adecuadas.

- ¿Qué?.

Esa sorpresa reflejada en su rostro hace que se me rompa en mil trozos todo mi ser y nuevamente debo volver a mi papel de inocente y desconocedor vampiro. Cosa que sinceramente no soy.

- ¡Claro, actúas sin ser tu! - cruzo mis brazos y meneó la cabeza con negación, eso si, volviendo a mi estado humorístico...aunque solo lo piense yo - será mejor que te acueste, que lo consultes con la almohada y mañana veras las cosas de la misma forma que siempre.

Esa decisión en su mirada me estaba matando y realmente es una auténtica cabezota.

- ¡Basta! - me gritó con rabia - ¡las cosas van a cambiar!.

- ¿Qué van a cambiar Bella? - insistí con inocencia, aunque aún asombrado por su grito de guerra.

- Voy a bailar Edward - insisto me siento impotente por su rebeldía - y será para acabar los dos abrazados y gritando de pasión encima de mi cama, incluso encima del escritorio que está totalmente limpio y no hay polvo. - la veo sonreír ante esa alusión - la habitación está completamente desinfectada y así no puedes poner ninguna objeción estúpida que se te pueda ocurrir para que no me ponga mala con gérmenes, bacterias...vete a saber con que excusa me puedes salir.

Pues que quieres que te diga, hacerlo encima del escritorio no es nada cómodo. Bueno no lo digo por mi, si no por ella, es 'algo' durillo y frío para mi gusto, aunque claro yo no soy nada blandito y sobretodo no estoy calentito. Pero en conclusión debo deshacerme de ella.

- Lo siento Bella pero me duele la cabeza - le digo con humor, la clásica excusa que todas las mujeres ponen. Aunque...mi cabeza comienza a pensar con determinación, es bastante buena y espero, aunque es inútil por mi parte que la convenza de este tema.

Ella se inclina hacía mi y yo hacía atrás,...no puedo dejarme envolver por ese aura de feromonas que está desprendiendo a _'tutti ple'. _Mi Bella hace un movimiento brusco con las pestañas como si fuera _'Betty Boop' _y muestra su rostro con pena. _"¿Por ella o por mi?"._

- Edward - pronuncio con dulzura - ¿no crees que aquí dentro hace calor?.

_"¿Calor?..¡está loca!, eso es quedarse corto...¡estamos en el infierno!, desgraciadamente mi cuerpo no ha seguido la orden de la mente y ahora va a su bola"._

- No - respondo con velocidad - hace un frío espantoso Bella y no sería adecuado para ti, ¿no ves que te vas a poner enferma?. - le miento como un bellaco.

- Bueno - encoje los hombros - si luego tengo la certeza de que vas a ponerme cremita por el pecho para respirar mejor, quiero correr ese riesgo.

_"¿Por qué eres tan mala Bella?, ¿no te das cuenta qué todo esto lo hago por ti?"_ Sé que mi fuerza de voluntad sobre humana está decayendo a trompicones, pero prefiero mantemerme en abstinencia que dañarte.._"¿Tan difícil es entender esto?"._ Debería comprarme un cinturón de castidad y así tendría la certeza que este tema se le olvidaría, hasta que ella desgraciadamente formará parte de mi mundo, circunstancia que no apruebo en absoluto. Y ahora se abanica con la mano como si fuera la cosa más normal para no excitar a tu pareja, arrugo la frente con desgana y desvió mi mirada hacía ningún punto fijo, es mejor ignorarla que observarla aunque sé que será difícil hacer esto.

Comienza a bailarme con provocación y por unos momentos parece que estoy dentro de uno de esos Pub's donde las chicas te bailan, pues nada cuando se quede en ropa interior le dejo un billete..._"¡¿Pero qué dices Edward?!¡deja de gastarte bromas a ti mismo, que esto no te llevará por buen camino!"._

Mi pierna se mueve en contra de mi voluntad, es como si mi cuerpo fuera una parte y mi mente otra y ahora mismo no quieren estar unidas. Sé que ella me dice algo, pero ahora mismo ya no estoy ahí y en ningún sitio, sé que no la miro directamente, pero de reojo capto todos sus movimientos y eso me está volviendo loco.

Por unos instantes puedo apreciar como se ha quitado ese dichoso albornoz y se queda en ropa interior, me pongo nervioso y esa indumentaria me quita la respiración.._"Como si pudiera"_, en conclusión que mi Bella esta hermosísima, pero yo sigo en mis trece y no puedo saltar sobre ella para hacerla mía, cosa que realmente me gustaría, pero por x motivos no se puede realizar ese acto.

Veo como mi pasividad la entristece y eso me rompe más el alma, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa mi Bella querida, no puedo aprovecharme y dejarme llevar, para que esa locura nuble mis sentidos y te haga daño, sabes que jamás soportaría hacerte ningún mal.

Pero aunque piense esto, mis ojos muestran otro sentimiento. Hay pasión y lascividad, ahora mismo están cargados de hambre y solo desean hincarle el diente a esa hermosa mujer que hay ante su campo de visibilidad. Y yo...me dejo influenciar por este abrumador sentimiento.

**Continuará.**

**Holas. Muchas gracias por la espera y por los reviews recibidos.**

**He de aclarar que faltan dos capítulos para que acabe este gran momento y también he de contaros que serán bastante largos.**

**Un saludo enorme y muchas gracias por continuar pendientes de esta historia.**


End file.
